1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless charging, more particularly, to a charging system based on wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, battery has been used widely in our daily life, thus the charging device plays an indispensable role in our life. For the present smart charging device, the charging mode can be chosen according to the types of the rechargeable battery pack; however, the present smart charging device can only control the charging current and voltage according to the current and voltage of the rechargeable battery pack acquired currently, the charger may not be able to acquire the historical charging data, and may not able to monitor the state of the battery, let alone monitor the health status of battery. For instance, when charging a car, the present smart charging device acquire the state data of the rechargeable battery pack of the car, then charge the battery according to the fetched state data, nevertheless, this charging method has many drawbacks: the smart charging device is unable to acquire the previous state data of the rechargeable battery, which, however, is unable to judge whether the battery is in a healthy state. In this case, the smart charging device usually defaults to the battery being in a healthy state, and then adopts normal mode to charge the battery, and the charging method do great harm to the battery. Furthermore, the present smart charging device is also unable to acquire the remaining charging time; there is a common situation, the battery pack has been fully charged, but the charging device still charge to the battery pack, and the consequence is that the unnecessary electric energy converts to heat for consuming; meanwhile, the temperature of the battery rises which does great harm to the battery within the battery pack and seriously wastes electric energy.